A Maze
by lilmonstergleek713
Summary: If she would have asked me to show her what I was made of, I would have turned my skin inside out without a moment's hesitation. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her I would not be able to deny her anything. Had I known she would be my personal hell raiser I would have resisted... AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is going to be a multi-chapter adaptation of a short story I submitted for a writing class at my university. I don't own Glee or the characters that spur from the show (although we all love us some Brittana). I only own this story and the characters I have created. Sorry about the short prologue, but feel free to leave me some love. Hope yall enjoy =)**

* * *

A pretty face and a smile. That's where it starts. A rat in a maze knows at the end cheese will be its reward. But how do you get the rat to start the maze? To actually care enough to lift its pint-sized chemically altered leg and heft its diseased body forward? If I were the rat, I'd just bitch until they lifted up the magical door that led to the secret garden or Narnia or whatever dimension it is that magical doors lead to. I'd gnaw my way through the walls until a light poked through. Busting out of the make shift cage I'd flip a finger and keep it moving.

But damn, that fucking smile. That's how they get you. Just like the rat I had no chance, no choice.

She was the prism of their entire operation. Dozens of potential marks landed at her feet, still wet behind the ears. All too similar for their own good and none able to focus their skills where it would suit them best. These nameless hopefuls were the unseen energy flowing into the program. A cluster of white light that lacked the intensity the program sought. Once they passed through her their previous insignificance had been cut away and their abilities honed. Like the rainbow that erupts through the prism, her candidates fell into precise categories and exerted themselves to prove they were worthy of the financial backing offered to them.

If she would have asked me to show her what I was made of, I would have turned my skin inside out without a moment's hesitation. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her I would not be able to deny her anything. Had I known she would be my personal hell raiser I would have resisted watching the way she moved. The way her eyes narrowed and crinkled around the edges as she smiled. The rich coffee color, deceiving in their depth. How her cheeks fell into dimples as she laughed. She was the most alluring, sensual woman I had ever laid eyes on. Her hair fell around her face in raven curls, brushing her shoulder and drawing my eyes to her collarbone. The bow of her lips pierced straight through to my arousal. I would have never allowed my own lips to seek her skin nor would I have willingly laid with her when she invited me into her bed, had I only known what was to come.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm still planning how to adapt this story, so I'm not sure how many chapters it will end up being. As of right now I know it will be at least 5 chapters, but I'm not sure how much longer I will be able to make it. Since it was written as a short story originally I don't want to add in so much just to make it super long that it will take away from the quality of the story. The short was around 5000 words so I will be adding a lot to it, I just don't know how much. But, here is the first chapter. I will try and update as fast as I can, but classes start again Monday so i can't promise it will be on a set schedule. Let me know what you think, what you like or don't. Hope ya'll enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Ch 1**

**June 5th 2021**

**3:49 PM**

I stood next to my best friend peering into a mixed crowd of familiar faces and strangers. The excitement was contagious as friends met families and parents doted on their children.

"If you can avoid my mother you'll escape her picture obsession." Jesse sent me a playful glare. "If it's just me she can take pictures at the hotel, but if she catches hold of you we won't leave here for an hour."

I chuckled at his rant. "Please, your mother is a sweetheart. She's just sad her baby boy is all grown up."

I moved to pinch his cheeks like an over bearing grandmother, but he smacked my hands away. His embarrassment made me laugh full on.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Pierce." Jesse crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh get a grip. You love the attention, admit it."

"Never." A smirk appeared on his face. "Speaking of the crazy that is my family, I see my sister at the entrance. Want to come talk for a bit?"

"I better not, San said to meet her by the corner so I'll head that way. But hey, see you tonight, 5:30 sharp!" I reminded him as I began to walk away.

I made it to the corner after sliding my way through the mob. I knew I only had one person who would be waiting for me in this mess of people. Everyone else had a family to meet them outside. A mother, father, siblings, aunts and uncles. When I was younger it was hard for me knowing that I had none of these people in my life. I would never have a father to teach me how to throw a baseball. I would never have a mother to help me get dressed for prom. I wouldn't even have siblings to annoy me.

The closest thing I got to a family were the ever changing foster care parents and kids I was placed with. I bounced around to a new house every 10 months or so. The longest I stayed in a house was two years. That was the last foster house I lived in before I graduated and got the hell out of dodge. My parents were, as I was told, far too unfit to have children. When I was nine my foster mother told me all about my father; the crack addict who stole from anyone and everyone. And she didn't dare leave out the story of my mother; the drunk with a gambling problem, who had all four of her children taken from her. I cried all night from that scary image of the people who brought me into this world. After that incident I nicknamed all my foster parents foster jerks.

As a child I didn't understand why my parents had abandoned me. I couldn't comprehend the serious problems they had. All I knew was I had no real family and no one who I could count on. Once I reached high school I got a job and made the decision that I was going to do my own life right. I wasn't going to turn out like my parents or the foster jerks, so I worked my ass off in school. I graduated as my classes' valedictorian and earned a full ride scholarship to Columbia University. After that, I didn't feel so sad anymore.

"Congratulations baby! Now I can tell everyone I'm dating 'Doctor' Brittany Pierce," Santana said as she walked up behind me and snuck her arms around my waist. She brought her lips to my ears to keep her next words between us. "And they can hate me because you're not just something good to look at, you've got a brain too."

"Everyone is already too busy admiring you to even realize I exist," I said as I turned around in her arms. The scent of her lavender body wash hung in the air between us. I planted a chaste kiss on her lips as she giggled and let my gaze linger on her before I pulled back. I grasped her hand and pulled her away from the corner. "I'm ready to get out of this gown and let the fact that I will never be a student again sink in."

Santana shot me a smirk. "I'd love to help you out of that gown and what's underneath it too."

We passed the front of the beautiful Roman Catholic Church and weaved our way through my fellow Columbia graduates. The powder blue gowns painted the streets surrounding the building. Families doted on their children. They showered them with flowers and gifts. We made our way downhill and towards the subway station.

"I'm sure you would and I would love the same thing, but there's no way we'll make it to the dinner party tonight if you're the one taking off my clothes." My eyes traveled up and down her lithe body. Her dress hung on her curves in all the right ways. I raised my gaze to meet hers again. "We wouldn't make it out of the apartment at all for that matter."

"A room of boring business men and women in flashy suits throwing around their money can wait. I want to celebrate with my girlfriend," Santana said as we descended the steps into the subway station.

The familiar aroma of the underground world in the city filled my lungs. A downtown train zipped past the platform opposite us as we swiped our metro cards. Its lighted cars were a blur, the people inside a mix of color. The whine of the metal pieces grinding against one another stung the atmosphere.

"Wouldn't you like to celebrate even more if Jesse and I can find funding from one of those boring business men or women?"

Santana let out a sigh in resignation as we entered the number 4 train and began the 20 minute journey to our uptown apartment. In the back corner of the car sat a homeless man who apparently had no bladder control while asleep. The stench of urine wafted throughout the crowded compartment. The afternoon rush was in full swing so I knew getting off and trying to find another car would cause us to be left off the train completely. Santana seemed to have finally realized what the smell was.

"Oh hell no." Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "How about we just celebrate getting off this damn train sooner than later, sound like a deal? Seriously, I don't even know why I'm surprised by things like this anymore."

She pretended to gag and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I know she wasn't thrilled to attend yet another networking dinner but my entire career rests on proper funding. As we steadied ourselves with the hand rails I grabbed her free hand and sent her a look to let her know that the night would not be at a loss.

**June 5th 2021**

**6:33 pm**

"We've been gathering data on this regimen for the past 26 months and we've made substantial progress with our treatments," Jesse said to the trio of business men he had been talking up for the better part of the evening. "With the right technology and enough wiggle room this may be the closest we ever get to a true cure. At the very least it will lead to a new era in allowing people to lead normal lives even after contraction."

I met Jesse St. James when we were both undergrads in Columbia's biology department. We were on a fast track to becoming medical students, exceling in our studies. Dr. Winn had two openings in his research lab so I vehemently perused the opportunity to work with the Nobel Prize winning professor. Jesse was awarded the other spot and we immediately fell into step with one another. He was even the person who introduced me to Santana at his birthday party a year later. Once he and I were admitted into the medical school at Columbia we were inseparable. For our graduating thesis we decided to do our research together. It had been almost two and a half years since we began.

"Sweetie I'd like you and Jesse to meet someone." Santana grabbed my elbow and steered me towards the other side of the room. Jesse let us know he would find us after he finished giving his proposal to the men he was speaking with.

"There's someone here you recognize? From work or…?" I let my question drag off.

"I had an internship during my third year at NYU with a company that did pharmaceutical research. They let me train under their logistics supervisor. The company, Baines Corporation, had a really high velocity exchange so it was a lot to wrap my head around but definitely worth the experience."

We approached a sharp dressed man with trimmed brown hair and a clean shaven face. By the lines above his brow and at the corner of his eyes I guessed him to be in his late forties. And the wrinkles that flanked his mouth let me know he enjoyed his cigarettes. He spoke with his hands and a deep voice commanding the audience of those around him. I knew by his stature and the tone of his voice that he thought highly of himself. I could not, however, tell from appearances alone if his ego was warranted.

Santana sidled up next to him and the attention of the small group turned towards us.

"Eric, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Dr. Brittany Pierce. Brittany, this is Eric Smith, the man who I worked under at Baines. He is now the company's CEO and I've spent the last twenty minutes explaining your work to him."

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman Santana hasn't been able to stop talking about," Eric said as he extended his hand to me. We exchanged a firm handshake as he continued. "I must say she has me rather interested in the work you've been doing. There are not many people who are willing to undertake that kind of a mission."

"Thank you. And believe me, there's not just a lack of people who are willing to put in the time needed to succeed with this, but an even larger absence of those willing to put their money behind it."

"Well with as hard as it is to keep up with the mutation of the disease I can understand the hesitation."

Of course, he was just another hot shot too afraid to climb off his money. He was the kind of person who wouldn't hesitate to buy a five thousand dollar suit but wouldn't drop a dime to help better the world.

"But if those who are trying to forgo the task never have the help to complete it, the world will never get what it so desperately needs." I could feel the frustration start to build. Jesse did most of the talking when trying to convince investors to fund our research because I wasn't one who could hide frustration well. I usually just answered any of the technical questions about the research itself. "Jesse and I will exhaust every resource we have until there's nothing left or we have working prototype. Whichever comes first I suppose."

Something sparked in his eyes at my words. He allowed a sated expression to cross his face for the slightest moment before it returned to his seemingly natural poise.

"Well, I think that maybe it's time that someone was not only the doers, but that someone became the believer. I'd like for you to bring your proposal in front of my financial board. We hold a monthly meeting on the 15th and I do believe that your research would be well placed within our corporation." Eric handed me his business card as I let my mouth hang agape. Maybe my first impression wasn't quite spot on. "Please send me an email with an attached copy of your basic proposal and I will relay to you the information you will need about the board meeting. It was a pleasure to meet you, and Santana as always it is good to see you. But I must speak with an associate of mine who has just arrived. I'm looking forward to our future endeavors, Dr. Pierce."

With that he walked away. I couldn't believe what had just occurred. Apparently my irritation hadn't reared its ugly head enough to scare him off. Santana read the shock on my face. My eyes were bulging out of my head, I felt as if I'd just eaten a fist full of cotton balls and I had the sudden urge to scream. She tried to stifle a giggle with her hand but failed miserably.

"You know it's okay to breathe right? I don't think you'd be much use to Jesse, Eric or me if you died from a lack of oxygen."

"I cannot believe that just happened. Oh my god!" I picked Santana up in arms and spun us around once. My overzealous reaction drew several curious eyes and even a few looks of disdain. In a room full of professionals I must have looked a fool. I couldn't bring myself to care though. At 29, having just graduated, I had only ever received school based funding for my research. For the last six months Jesse and I had been frequenting dinners exactly like this one to get any form of financial support knowing come graduation we would desperately need it. We threw out all the bait we had and would have been happy to hook the smallest fish in the room. Even that fish would have still been worth at least ten million dollars.

"What the hell did you say to that man?! Did you promise him my soul in return for his money? Cause not gonna lie here, I've totally thought about offering it before." I couldn't help but joke with her after what I had just accomplished. What _she _had just accomplished. "Come on. We have to find Jesse, now!"

**June 6th 2021**

**1:27 am**

"Oh-" Santana panted in my ear, "please baby, don't stop. Me encanta cómo te sientes por dentro de mí."

This was one of my favorite things in the world. Sex felt great, yeah, but this was so much more than that. I loved the feeling of being this vulnerable with Santana. The way my body felt on top of hers, our bare skin heated against each other. I loved the way her body reacted to my touch. I've never been good with words, so this physical expression was my way of showing her how much I cared for her. It showed her how much I worshiped her entire existence, how much I cherished her. And I had spent the last two hours showing her just how much I appreciated her.

"You're so fucking amazing. Do you know that?" I tried to spur her on and help her reach another orgasm. "You feel so damn good Santana."

My fingers were thrusting in and out of her as I used my hips to help put more force behind my hand. I trailed my tongue along her collarbone and worked a line of open mouthed kisses to her right breast. Her skin tasted so good, a mix of sweat and Santana. I scraped my teeth across her nipple then sucked it into my mouth to soothe it. My tongue ran over the stiff peak, eliciting a loud moan from the woman beneath me.

Santana drug her nails harshly across my back. From the slight stinging I felt I knew there would be red marks in the morning. I felt her clenching around the fingers of my right hand. I let her breast fall from my mouth as I raised my head to study her expressions. Her breathing was becoming more erratic and she pulled me impossibly close to her body. Our mouths met in a sloppy kiss. After a moment I moved my lips to her neck and sucked at her pulse point.

"Shit I can't-" her body was beginning to spasm, "baby please! Yes Bri-" my name was cut off by a loud scream of pleasure.

The arms around my back locked into place. Her walls had my fingers in a vice grip. I circled my thumb over her clit to help her ride out her orgasm. Once the pleasure released her body she fell limp on the bed. I pulled my fingers out slowly and received a whimper from Santana.

Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. She looked absolutely beautiful with her face relaxed and her hair a messy reminder of love we had made that night. I slid off her body and pulled her into my side. Our breathing was still returning to normal as we settled into the mattress. To say that we were both sated and completely exhausted was the understatement of the century.

"Seriously though. Best. Sex. Ever." Santana's warm breath hit my neck, sending chills across my still damp skin. "But I think you broke my pussy. I can't feel anything."

I laughed so hard the bed shook with our bodies.

"Trust me baby, its working just fine." I reassured her and placed a kiss on top of her head.

She made a noise of content. "I love you so damn much." Her arm tightened around my waist.

"I love you too baby. You were amazing tonight at the dinner. And of course for our impromptu sex Olympics."

"Sex Olympics?" Santana snorted. "Really Britt?"

"Yes. Now sleep." I placed a final kiss on her head and felt her relax before letting the sandman take me away.


End file.
